


Call It Even

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [19]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan being a sweetheart, Bang Chan please S L E E P, Fluff, Hyunlix being cute, M/M, Mention of Got7, Mention of other skz members, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: The fact that the two were being quiet should have been the first give away, but in Chan's defence, he was tired and was working on a single braincell.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	Call It Even

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to gift this to my precious sunshine, Blu!!! ([blupolaris.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris))🥺💛  
> But since I already have this story under another ship as well, I didn't go though with that plan. Sorry! It felt wrong to gift you something recycled. you only deserve the best!💙
> 
> But yeah, I have been meaning to write more hyunlix but I just can't complete a story. I promise to get back with something new hyunlix. (Also, all the books are going through editing!✊🏼)

Chan locked the studio and pocketed the key, patting the pocket twice just to be sure that the key had landed into his pocket and not on the dirty, white tiles. Not like it would have been the first time he lost the studio key. Chan was sure JYP already had another three set (or maybe twelve) of duplicates of that key. They had that much trust in Chan and his ability to take care of his keys,  _ thanks for that JYP. _

Just as he rounded the corner, he noticed that the door to the practice room was open, light spilling into the dim corridor. Chan had half a mind to just walk past the room seeing as GOT7 would be busy rehearsing, but then he hadn't seen Bambam or anyone else much, so why not just drop by. A quick  _ how is the practice going?  _ Not a big deal.

With that thought in mind, he changed his direction of course and walked towards the room. It was fishy how GOT7, for a change, were being as quiet as mice, not a single weird screeching sound heard, neither loud laughter nor thumping of music. Shrugging, Chan continued to walk, GOT7 were a weird bunch of people, very unpredictable.  _ (So were Stray Kids, but shh, that's not the point). _

And since Chan was a mindful adult, he just peeked his head instead of barging in. ( _ He could've just knocked instead— ) _

Imagine Chan's shock when he found that the room was not occupied by GOT7, but instead by two of his own kids, Hyunjin and Felix, to be more specific. He held in a scolding, not happy to see them in the practice room this late.

Felix was sitting on Hyunjin's back, massaging the older's shoulder, his movements gentle and slow. Both were giggling, lost in their own world. And Chan couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that they were happy made his heart feel a little more lighter. Wasn't that what every leader wanted for his members? For them to be really happy? 

The atmosphere was also light and warm, despite the harsh LED light that was giving Chan a headache just for existing.  _ Ugh _ . 

Chan then wondered seriously if Felix would mind if he joined them and then sneakily asked for a massage. Just for his shoulder where he could feel his muscles had become sore from sitting hunched in front of the computer for a long time. 

_ Meh, he won't mind, _ he concluded. If anything he'd probably offer to massage him without Chan even asking for them.  _ His Felix was just an angel. _

Decision made, a nod to himself, he proceeded to push the door open and enter the room, Felix's name on the tip of his lips. His body was halfway in when he froze, his brain running haywire as the realisation dawned on him abruptly and out of nowhere at the sight in front of him. 

Felix giggled a little and leaned down, listening to whatever Hyunjin had to say, lips hovering close to Hyunjin's ear. 

The fact that the two were being quiet should have been the first give away, but in Chan's defence, he was tired and was working on a single braincell. 

He slowly walked backwards, managing to get back in his previous hidden position without making any noise, only his head peeking in and his body, neck-down, outside. 

Whatever Hyunjin must have said had Felix blushing, Hyunjin smirking when the younger let out an indignant squawk. Chan silently chuckled at the younger dancer's reaction, his face giving away how flustered he got. 

Felix hit Hyunjin's shoulder, leaning forward and biting Hyunjin's left bare arm in retaliation, causing Hyunjin to jump a little and nuzzle his nose into Felix's cheek. 

It wasn't the most weird thing Felix had done, so Chan didn't bat an eye. But his eyebrows shot through the roof when Hyunjin, without a second thought, captured Felix's lips in his, Felix responding immediately, as if it wasn't their first time. As if they had done this before. As if this was their norm.

_ Holy shit. _

He gaped at the scene unfolding in front of him, hands still clutching the messenger bag he was carrying. Hyunjin stirred, making Chan withdraw himself entirely from the room and lean against the wall besides the door, tipping his head back and blinking at the ceiling in disbelief. He took in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart and trying to sort the thoughts that were causing a havoc in his poor brain that was trying to take in everything all at once. 

_ How the fuck did I not see this coming? _ is the first question that Chan decided to ponder on and, yeah, he really had been working with a brain powered by one and half a working cell. He vaguely recollected Hyunjin planting an open mouthed kiss on Felix's forehead, pulling him into his own lap, when Minho had asked Changbin if he'd kiss Felix again for managing to win against Chan. He even remembered Seungmin and Jisung exchanging looks, both sporting an evil smirk. 

_ Why the fuck did I dismiss that act? _ is the second question he asked himself. Maybe the lack of reaction from Felix, and Jeongin's immediate gagging noises were the reasons Chan had dismissed the entire act of jealousy. And it's not new to find Hyunjin getting jealous these past few days, he had been craving attention from Felix a lot recently, which  _ what the fuck, Chan?! _ Why hadn't he figured it out even though he was aware of these subtle changes in their bond? 

So wait, this entire time Hyunjin and Felix's more-than-friendship-relation had been glaring Chan in his face and yet Chan hadn't noticed, let alone figure anything out?

He let out a sigh, and rolled his eyes.  _ So much for being an observant leader, huh?  _

It's okay, he knew now. At least he found out before they got married, that's good enough for Chan. He can say with his whole chest that he knew before they verbally confirmed their relationship!

He decided a last peek won't hurt and leaned his body over slowly, making sure that the pair didn't notice his movement either from the corner of their eye or the mirror. 

The position had changed slightly, Felix was still sitting on Hyunjin, but now Hyunjin was laying on his back with Felix sitting on his abdomen, his thighs boxing Hyunjin's hips. Felix had his hands trapped in between their chests, Hyunjin's hands on the younger's waist. Felix was busy planting sloppy kisses all over Hyunjin's face, while the other had a content smile on his face, basking in the affection he had been craving. 

Chan watched Felix whisper something before every kiss, watched with warm and happy heart as the smile on Hyunjin's face stretched wider with every kiss the Australian pressed gently into his skin.

Feeling happier than he had been before, Chan decided to leave them alone for now to give them their space. He'd text them to be back before midnight. A last glimpse of Hyunjin peppering kisses over a giggly Felix's face, he proceeded to leave.

And well, Chan was not as successful as he was the first time and ended up hitting his elbow into the doorframe when he tried to turn, the sound snapping the two apart.  _ Fuck _ ,  _ Chan, play it cool _ , he chanted as the pain shot from the elbow and made its way into some nerve in his brain.  _ Did he lose another braincell? _ He hoped not. The sharp pain had him shutting his eyes tightly, willing the pain to subside. After about a few seconds he opened his eyes, flexed his arm and proceeded to act like nothing happened, all the while ignoring the 'couple' ( _ wow, when did that happen really? _ ) in the room. 

He almost bursted into a loud laughter when he noticed the two dancer's expressions, both sporting a classic deer-caught-in-a-headlight look, Felix's hand still on Hyunjin's chest and Hyunjin's hands still around the other's waist. From the looks of it, both didn't know how to explain the situation they were caught in without making it weird. 

Feeling slightly bad, Chan decided not to confront them just yet. Instead he smirked at the two, and turned on his heels and stopped abruptly before completely exiting.  _ Was that dramatic enough _ , he wondered. He turned his head and spoke over his shoulder, "Give me a massage every week, Lixie, and we'll call it even." A wink, and he walked out, chuckling when he heard Hyunjin curse and Felix sigh. 

That was a pretty good deal, if you ask Chan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought of the story hehe 😌
> 
> hmu on insta/twitter/cc @ hoonhao_love !!💙
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
